


Composite

by Anonymous



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bad Parent Professor Membrane, Blood and Gore, Broken PAK (Invader Zim), Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Gen, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wandering around an alien lab all by yourself is usually never a good idea. Unfortunately, no one ever told Dib that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Composite

He had been there so many times before, he thought nothing could go wrong. _Nothing bad would happen to him._

_He had been wrong._

The malfunctioning PAK held him down with its legs and a few metal tentacles. He wasn't getting out of this one. Zim and Gir were out and about. No one was going to save him.

Serves him right.

He tried so hard to save the Earth but all that ever happened was complete and utter humiliation. _They laughed at him and called him crazy. Punished him for things he didn't do. Talked about him behind his back. Why did he even_ **_bother?_ **

He felt the PAK adjusting itself before his coat and shirt were ripped open, exposing his vulnerable back. This was it. He trembled as the PAK lowered itself onto his body. Freezing metal on warm skin.

It rested in between his shoulder blades and seemed to be getting a sense of him first. Several feelers were let loose and they quickly became familiar with his bodily terrain. The PAK moved slightly to the right before he felt slight pinpricks in his flesh.

It was all the warning he got. The feelers dug into his flesh seeking out his spine. He shrieked as they journeyed through skin, muscle, and layers of fat before reaching bone. They curled around his vertebrae before plunging in. He lost his voice at some point from the amount of screaming he had done.

He could feel them squirming inside of him as they established their connection to his spine and spread out further. His lungs, heart, stomach, intestines. _It connected to everything._ It was forcing its dependency on him. He knew what happened to Irkens who took off their PAK for longer than 10 minutes. _They died._

Sobbing, he felt various areas becoming numb as the PAK responded to his distress. In contrast, an itching sensation issued from his upper back where the machine had lodged itself. He tried to see what it was but the PAK still had him pinned to the floor.

All he had been trying to do was find out more details on Zim's next big plan. Instead, he had stumbled across a junk room of sorts and started exploring. He had awakened the defective PAK and it had come after him. He also knew that PAKs and non-Irken species did not mix well.

_He was going to die anyway._

At least he had thought he would. Turns out that the PAK wasn't letting that happen today. He yelped as he felt more of the feelers worming their way up his neck. He assumed they were heading for his brain. _It hurt!_ He gasped in relief as the various feelers in his body began to finally settle down before jolting in surprise as the PAK successfully connected to his brain stem.

He became aware of something in the back of his mind. Flashes of memories, bits of sensations flashed by inside his head. It was probably starting to upload his memories and personality to itself at this point. He rested his head against the ground and tried to take a deep breath.

He couldn't.

Perplexed, he tried to hold his breath.

He couldn't.

Panic began to rise in him _but nothing changed._ No adrenaline flooded his bloodstream. His heart rate stayed steady and didn't beat any faster.

His breathing was constant and steady as well.

The PAK was in charge now. His bodily functions weren't his to control anymore. They were taken care of by a machine. He only hoped that if he ever went swimming again, it would allow him to hold his breath then.

He winced as he felt something get injected where the PAK was fused with him. At first, it didn't seem like anything was happening before he began feeling achy both inside and out. The aches became more concentrated and painful. His head was pounding as his insides twisted and his bones burned. Something was happening in his abdomen and at his groin and extremities as well. It was too much!

_He screamed and screamed and screamed...and no one heard him._

He came to a short while later lying in a pool of blood that was somewhere in between light red and pink. Everything ached. _Everything._

Carefully, he got up _finally_ with the help of a nearby counter. The PAK must have retracted its legs earlier. He dared not think about what the sources of pain must have been. On autopilot, he stumbled out of the lab and upstairs before heading home. His mind was sluggish and some things seemed different, but none of that mattered to him at the moment.

He just wanted to get home.

_Home._

When he stumbled through the front door, he didn't know what he had expected. No one was there to greet him. No one was worried and waiting for him to come home. _No one cared._

Slumping a bit, he trudged his way to his room thankful that it was a Friday night. As he passed Gaz's room, he heard her playing the newest game she had gotten. He almost thought about talking with her. _Almost._

 _She wouldn't care though_.

His father was nowhere to be found.

Deciding to take a detour and get it over with, he headed for the furthest bathroom instead. He carefully shut the door behind him and walked over to the mirror. He kept his head down and almost tried to take another deep breath. _Almost._

_But he didn't._

He looked up.

He had to muffle his scream with his coat sleeve.

Black, twitching antenna sprouted from his forehead while gold colored his scleras and orange his irises. He wondered if they would become a solid color over time. _Like Zim's._

He bared his teeth and was unsurprised to find his teeth were now interconnected making them look like a zipper. Bringing up his hands, he looked at them in fascination. His index fingers were gone and the nails had been replaced by claws. His feet had probably gotten the same treatment.

Hesitantly, he lifted up his shirt. A featureless torso greeted him. Smooth with only a few scars marring it. He pulled back the front of his pants. His groin lay bare as well. He knew that Zim had mentioned that Irkens didn't have reproductive organs but how did they…

He guessed he would find out with time.

Internally, he was sure that at least some of his organs had combined to form something like a squeedlyspooch while his bone structure had strengthened.

Morbid curiosity overtook him and he reached for the faucet. He turned the knob and water began pouring into the sink and down the drain. He stared at it for a moment before taking the plunge. _Literally._

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. _But it still burned._

It was the final confirmation he needed. But even before that…

His eyesight was different and tinted orangish gold. He was picking up smells and vibrations with his antenna. His claws barely made a dent in his skin.

It was similar to a carapace now.

He stumbled away from the mirror after shutting the water off with an abrupt motion. His PAK met the door and he slid down to the floor. He wept. All that he heard were the distant sounds of Gaz's game and the faint humming of his PAK.

The PAK had done this.

Made him Irken enough so he wouldn't die due to the PAK's attachment. He was going to live at least…

He didn't really know a huge amount about Irken biology or culture. Only what Zim had revealed to him occasionally and what he had found out during his adventures. Being part Irken would probably change a few things. Things he needed to know about. That was for later though. He could figure it all out later.

For now, he would mourn. He would feel sorry for himself and have his pity party before picking himself back up again. No one else would be there for him through this and he dreaded to think about what the future would bring. And he would do it all by himself. Because despite his crying and hurt, no one answered his cries for help, his need for comfort. He was still...

_Alone._

Because...

 _No one_ **_ever_ ** _came._


End file.
